Doll
by Delta Elena
Summary: Una dulce melodia cantada eternamente buscando aquella paz de un sueño eterno, buscandole sin descanso alguno aquella muñeca que baila y canta para el.


**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a Kishimoto solo los tomo prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**Espero que les guste**

**DOLL**

Esta hermosa ciudad ha sobrevivido muchas cosas con el pasar del tiempo, tantas cosas vistas que seria imposible escuchar cada historia en una sola vida.

Aquellas calles empedradas por aquellas frías rocas, el ruido de la gente correr de un lado a otro, carruajes que llevan en un ir y venir a cuanto amo les ordene, es donde surge mi historia…

Una historia en verdad muy triste…depende de cómo lo veas.

Las luces de la ciudad como siempre cada noche se encienden para alumbrar las oscuras calles que recorren cada rincón de ella, así ha sido eternamente sin ningún cambio, el crujir de los carruajes por aquellas ruedas se escucha con cada paso que dan.

La gente siempre preguntara por aquellos hermosos lugares para visitar, aquellos sitios a los que yo nunca podré asistir, ya que no puedo caminar ni moverme.

Siempre me pregunto la razón por la que nací, habrá un motivo en especial y por que mi corazón duele tanto a pesar de no estar viva.

Mis recuerdos me regresan a aquel tiempo cuando el aun estaba a mi lado, aun me estremecen sus palabras dentro de mi, siempre acompañada de aquella deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Recuerda tu eres especial no eres como las demás – dejando caer aquellas orbes tan azules y profundas sobre mi.

Contenta por aquello buscaba hacerle feliz, así que cantaba y bailaba para el con el único deseo de que me amara por siempre, aun cuando eso haya sido hace mucho tiempo yo sigo cantando para el, aun cuando el ya no despierte nunca mas y pueda ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos que me enamoraron.

Así que solo cantare solo para el por siempre…pero se que me miento.

Sigo preguntándome por que he venido a este mundo, será para cantarte eternamente y únicamente a ti, con falsas esperanzas de volver a escuchar tu voz, esa pregunta retumba siempre dentro de mi mente.

Pero solo quiero cantar y bailar para ti, ese es mi único deseo….pero me miento a mi misma.

No puedo soportarlo mas, debo buscarte así que me muevo con dificulta, mi cuerpo es pesado y no se mueve con desenvoltura como el de los demás.

Voy a traerte de aquel eterno sueño y cantare con fuerza para que me escuches y me veas bailar sola para ti, así ya no estaremos nunca más solos, pues nos tendremos mutuamente.

Pero el tiempo continua pasando y mis recuerdos se hacen vagos, incluso mi canción parece oxidada no logro hacerla llegar a ti, estoy perdiendo la voz y olvidando como cantar, así que debo darme prisa y encontrar el lugar de tu eterno descanso, arrastro con pesadez mi viejo vestido y mis quebradas piernas.

Pero aunque lo desee con fuerzas aquel sitio en donde te encuentras es tan lejano a mí y no puedo alcanzarlo.

Tengo esperanzas de que algún día caeré en el mismo sueño que el y entonces podré ir a tu encuentro para nunca separarme de ti, cantar eternamente mi canción de amor solo y por siempre para el.

Pero mi deseo no se ha cumplido y he caído tantas veces que mi cuerpo entero esta quebrado que he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces han sido, pero solo deseo encontrarte para que mi corazón descanse en paz, por que no puede cumplirse, por que no puedo ir donde esta el, el vivir cantando sola me ha roto mucho mas

Mi camino parece no tener fin pero llego a un sitio donde se aprecia el profundo mar azul, el viento acaricia mi maltratado cuerpo haciéndome sentir en paz, las blancas flores que le rodean esparcen su aroma dejándome llevar por aquel majestuoso paisaje.

Caigo sobre el suave césped y miro al profundo cielo, aquel que me recuerda tanto a tus profundos ojos que me hacen perderme en ti.

Por favor Kami…concédeme mi único deseo, me he arrastrado por el mundo buscando estar a su lado, únicamente por ello, mis rotas piernas no pueden dar un solo paso, las grietas se abren mucho mas y el viento se lleva los restos que mi cuerpo hecho polvo.

El vivió mucho tiempo solo sin que nadie le amara, me creo y me dio vida le ame por ello y por cada momento que compartí con el, así que déjame ir a su lado para no separarme nunca mas, cantarle por siempre, alivia mi pesado corazón que solo ansia abrazarle.

Mi cuerpo ya no se mueve el viento sopla con fuerza y mis miedos se esparcen junto con el viento, yendo muy lejos.

Ahora si puedo descansar en paz y poder reunirme contigo, mi cuerpo termina por partirse con mi caída pero se que ahora te podré encontrar.

Mis recuerdos salen a flote a aquella época en donde vivimos juntos, aquella primera vez cuando me creaste, con tu sonrisa me diste vida y yo era feliz.

Llegabas radiante con algún regalo para mí, un listón para mi cabello, una cinta para el vestido, siempre pensabas en mí y mi corazón de fría plata parecía calentarse.

Todo termino cuando ellos llegaron de pronto exigiendo que me entregaras pero tú te negaste, miraba en silencio como me defendías y cerré los ojos al escuchar el sonido del arma que era descargada en ti.

Mi corazón se detuvo junto con el tuyo y desde entonces estoy como una simple muñeca detrás de una vitrina, inmóvil y sin razón de existir.

Una simple muñeca sin corazón que se sostiene de un pie y de su voz, solo cantando para ti con el único deseo de encontrarte, por ello con lo que queda de mi escape de aquello y salí en tu búsqueda.

Ahora estoy aquí mirando hacia el profundo cielo desmoronándome poco a poco, soy de porcelana y me estoy convirtiendo en polvo poco a poco, pero tu voz se escucha con fuerza y levanto mis manos pero ya no queda nada de ellas.

Tu voz resuena mas y mas siendo mas clara y fuerte, aquella voz que guarde dentro de mis recuerdos y que me hace tan feliz, aquella voz que yo misma reproducía haciendo eco dentro de mi frío corazón.

Te veo sonriendo dulcemente y una luz parece envolver ahora todo pero estas de pie, mirándome con aquellos ojos que tanto amo, extiendes tu mano hacia mi, retrocedo al recordar mis rotas manos pero estas parecen haberse reconstruido

Me miro asombrada y sonrío, ahora puedo sonreír puesto que he logrado alcanzarte y tener el mismo sueño eterno del cual tú gozas.

Sobre aquella colina ya no queda nada mas que polvo que es llevado por el viendo de un sitio a otro acompañado de los pétalos de aquellas flores blancas.

A la lejanía parece escucharse una canción, una dulce melodía de amor seguramente dirigida a una persona especial.

Esa es la leyenda que ahora guarda esta ciudad, una historia de amor y dolor de una muñeca y su creador, la cual le siguió hasta donde el descansa por siempre.

**Espero les haya gustado la tenia en la cabeza hace tiempo y aprovechando ahorita que tengo un poco de tiempo la he sacado, también por que me regañaban por ya no haber sacado un One Shot de Naruto.**

**Nos vemos y si merezco un comentario no te contengas serán bien recibido.**


End file.
